everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheDeepestCut/What Does Calli Latrans think of...
I'd would totally love it if you submitted your OC for me to read over and tell you what Calli thinks of them! What does Calli think about her own heritage? Calli doesnt think a whole lot about it actually. It's not that she tries to hide it from the fairytale world but Calli does indeed hold resentment about her mixed blood. It's a sore subject for her. What can be said is that Calli looks forward to her destiny as the next coyote figure in her folklores. What does Calli think about Madame Yaga ? This woman ticks Calli off even though Calli has an unspoken respectful fear of her. She knows full well she wouldn't be able to take on the Slavic witch....at least not with the collar on. Yeah right. Baba Yaga was the one who put a hault to Calli's reign of trickster magic terror when she first entered Ever After High. Calli is very weary of her and somewhat distrustful of her position as a faculty administrator. What does Calli think about Headmaster Grimm ? Calli thinks the headmater is fat pompous old tyrant and avoids him when she can help it but not when she has some new tricks she'd like to test out... Calli does not trust the headmaster at all because she senses his manipulative nature but knows he's terrible at manipulating. What does Calli think about Royals? The concept of what makes a Royal confuses Calli a bit as she assumed this title was reserved for those with actual royal bloodline. Finding out that she herself has what it takes to be labeled as such she just supposes that there isn't anything wrong with people who want to follow their destiny. Though she personally suspects most (not all) fairytales are just Royals becasue they have their life made easy for them. What does Calli think about Rebels? People who fight against the storybook fates intrigue Calli and she thinks they are brave. Even she herself is not a Rebel she has understanding why some others are. Why sign your life away when you are just going to be made miserable in the end? What does Calli think about Destiny? Calli thinks a lot of things about destiny. The concept of what destiny truly means in Ever After also poses a lot of philisophical questions for Calli which she divulges in with friends who are intellectually capable for a long winded debate on the matter. In truth Calli is not against rebelling against destinies as she has never been one to concern herself too much with Ever After's "traditions". She does wonder though what the rebellion means for future fairytales down the road... What does Calli think of Cerise Hood ? Calli doesn't like Cerise. She doesn't like people who try to keep secrets and Cerise is one of the few people Calli just can't seem to figure out. Though she arleady knows about Cerise's secret and it honestly makes the distrust for her grow even more. These two have never interacted though because Calli has no desire to. What does Calli think of Apple White ? In Calli's perspective Apple White is a child and thus has an unbearabely large soft spot for the princess. Calli doesn't agree with her views at all though but believes in due time Apple will one day come to terms of what it truly means to be the "Fairest One of All". What does Calli think of Raven Queen ? Calli is feverently curious about this girl but they don't talk. It isn't because Calli is afraid of Raven, far from it. Rather Calli is afraid what Raven will think of her and may not like her. Calli actually wants to be friends but doesn't know how to appropraitely approach the future Evil Queen. Calli likes to think that they both have a lot in common though being music enthusiats and guitar players. Sometimes Calli sneaks into the Muse-ic room when she hears Raven playing the piano and just listens. .What does Calli think of Chanson Hound ? Calli doesn't think a whole lot about Chanson because there isn't a whole lot for Calli to think about in regards to the hound. Other than she simply doesn't like her for being a hound. This isn't anything personal rather simply Calli having a general disdain towards other canines as instinctual behavior would have it. Also Calli thinks her haircut is horrible. What does Calli think of Lyallie Badwolf ? This girl is one of Calli's BFFA even though she is a wolf. This says a lot about how well these two get along because Calli has a particular dislike for wolves. One of the few fairytales Calli actually views as an equal as Lyallie keeps up with Calli easily and can dish back whatever sass the coyote girl gives her. Their friendship can be summed up in teases, races, and trash talking other students. Calli still feels the need to prove her supreriority over Lyallie however.... What does Calli think of Barley ? Calli views this scarecrow dude quite literally as a toy. A walking chew toy. But she finds him interesting in that same regard. The two have never interacted but Calli has a rabid curiosity regarding Barley...him being a walking, talking scarecrow and all. If the two ever had a chance interaction Calli's fascination may evolve into a strange, rare endearment and Calli would become very protective of him. His naive nature would cause Calli to view him as a child that needs protecting. What does Calli think of Solbjørn Hvittsen ? Calli thinks this guy smells...smells like a bear? Even though she is unkowing about his destiny she has observed that his behavior hold uncannied likeness to a bear. He seems off and she also thinks he looks like a dead person being as pale as he is. Having observed him before, his outward behavior being very cold and stoic is off-putting for her because Calli thinks people like that are boring even if she herself knows that there is more to this prince than he is letting on. Calli doesn't really care too much about him though. She only suspects that he may be a wearbear of some sort. What does Calli think of Isidore L'Orange ? Someone Calli has never had much interaction with mainly because he doesn't take the same classes as hers and she has never seen him. He is a fairy quiet person so there is a good chance Calli has not even noticed his existence. If she did she'd never feel inclined to talk to him deeming him probably too stupid seeing as how he is the product of an inbred relationship. What does Calli think of Lunette Ocean ? Calli teases this girl because she thinks she is cute. She senses a candid spirit in Luna and some part of her likes that. Even though Luna seems to get her canines mixed up Calli doesn't mind it too much that Luna called her "Wolf Girl". In truth she is very curious about Luna due to her curiosity about merfolk in general. Calli does think the Luna is pretty. In fact most mermaids are to her. What does Calli think of Kitty Cheshire ? In contrary to their banters and idle threats of viewing Kitty as nothing more than a snack, Calli actually does like Kitty. You'll just never get her to admit that though and vice versa. The two often pretend they don't even like each other but giggle like hyenas high off pixie sticks when they target other students for their folly. Particularly Lizze Hearts. Teachers have been warned not let these two close to each other in the vicinity of things that are flammable and/or can explode...which is just about everything. Yeah. They're not allowed to sit next to each other ever. Even the sight of these two walking down the hall together has caused students and staff to evacuate the immediate area. What does Calli think of Peeta Wolf ? Calli hates Peeta because she views him as a phony and thinks he would make a terrible Bad Wolf. Calli finds him to be gross because he is a wolf and pathetic because she has witnessed him trying to put down others with his flimsy insults. She tries especially hard to give Peeta some serious Hex because he deserves it for pissing her off with his existence. Petea obviously needs a lesson how to properly dominante people and Calli intends to lead by example. He's just another stupid wolf that Calli hates but not on the same level as Mr. Badwolf. What does Calli think of Annabelle Rose? Calli has only seen this girl once but already doesn't like her. She has already deducted that this "Annie" is annoying and a total airhead. Still she seemed pretty nice and cheery....it wouldn't hurt Calli too much to maybe be a little kinder towards her next time. Maybe. What does Calli think of Coraline Mermaid? Coraline seems to be just as bad at insults as Luna and just as pretty. Calli views the mermaid girl as nothing more than prey with a pretty face for Calli to toy and flirt with. What does Calli think of Zultan Turul ? Zultan is someone Calli would be pretty cool with. That fact that he is fun loving and adventurous would end up with these two getting along decently. Zultan's behavior of rocking back and forth when he is excited about something is deemed a cute quality for Calli. If she knew about his autism she wouldn't really care because Zultan's overall demeanor doesn't actually irk her enough to bully him. Zultan being energetic means another playmate for Calil to bother. What does Calli think of Quinn Schauer ? Despite Quinn having the pesonality of a defensless doe and thus, giving Calli every reason to prey upon her like one, she doesn't. It has a lot to do with the extensive respect Quinn has for her coyotes. And Calli is smart enough to know that Quinn isn't as much of a coward she comes off to be. Calli is actually drawn to Quinn because to her Quinn is not cowardly at all but fairy fairy ''courageous. Calli believes that kindess takes a strong heart. Yet at the same time Calli sees her as someone who is delicate, therefore she is someone Calli has the strong desire to protect. Quinn is a privelaged few who sees a kinder side to Calli. Though Calli feels it is ''her who is privelaged as she often finds herself wondering why such a Wonderlandiful girl like Quinn even considers a bully like her a friend. Quinn tries to get Calli to stop acting like such a bully because some part of her believes Calli doesn't really mean to be one. Sometimes she succeeds....''sometimes. ''Quinn will even try to justify Calli's damaging interactions and overall disrespect for others. What does Calli think of Samual Gulliver ? In Calli's strange mind Sam is her Alice and she is his Cheshire Cat. To put it simply Calli likes Sam...sort of. At least enough not to be too malicous towards him even if he does annoy her a bit, always poking around and being nosy. At the same time she finds his curiosity and sense of exploration meritable. Calli's overview of Sam is, in a simpler sense, contradicting. What does Calli think of Owlissa Nocturna ? Calli likes that Owlissa is a beautiful lie of purity. Regal in appearance but sharing an affinity for misdemeanor Owlissa is a friend that has earned herself a special place in Calli's heart. Being The oblique owl is a few and far in between fairytale whose bond with Calli came easily. What does Calli think of the Pawn Family ? Calli collectively hates them. Especially the brother who is named after a Native tribe, the Navajo. She hates him the most because he views Lizzie Hearts as an enemy and therefore he is her enemy as well. They all are pathetic in her vulturine eyes and Calli intends to play them like the little pawns they are destined to be. The hive mind this group has also pisses Calli off. What does Calli think of Angeline Patchwork ? Calli thinks this girl is an idiot. Not only an idiot but too naive for her own good. She thinks Angeline's peronality will get her killed one day. Ripped to shreds like the walking chew toy she is. As for what Calli thinks of her personally she cares little for her. To Calli, Angeline is just some bubbleheaded doll girl who doesn't realize how stupid she is. What does Calli think of Amanda Orabelle ? Too trusting. Too kind. Too cheery. A perfect target. Amanda having been subjucated to Calli's taunting/tricks has caused the coyote girl to observe her as someone who tursts others too easily and is as scittish as a rabbit. This induces Calli apporaching her, apologetic for the things she has done, only to turn around and trick her again not even a second later. Yes it is mandatory that Calli be one of "those many who toy with princesses" like her. Except Calli is someone much much worse as her trickster pranks have actually endangered the sailor girl more than once. Amanda seems completely naive to how dangerous Calli can be, as she keeps bouncing back with full optimism from these little "jokes" like nothing happened. Amanda is typically safe though as she just melds into the massive festering pile that is all the other "airheaded pretty faces" in Calli's view. What does Calli think of Coco-Charlotte Pepper ? Call ''wants ''to dislike Coco-Charlotte Pepper (aka CC) but some part of her really can’t even though she thinks she has every right to. CC’s eccentrics make it difficult for Calli to truly feel an ire towards her. Calli likes the strong attitude that she has which holds semblance to Lizzie Hearts yet in her own right still stands alone as an interesting person. Kitty tries to tell Calli that CC isn’t really all that bad and she should try talking to her. Calli thinks Kitty just wants to see her get verbally ripped apart by someone who can actually hold her own against the coyote girl in a banter of sharp wits and verbal daggers. Calli always makes passive aggressive jokes CC’s way and finds her comebacks to be of good grade quality of amusement. To Calli she is like a walking tea kettle: stout and always spewing steam. What does Calli think of Lace Carroll ? Calli would be the first to deem that she is none to pleased with her first impression on Lace. This says a lot as Calli is hardly ever abashed about how she treats people. Yet she sees Lace as someone who is hextremely childish. Her tendency to easily explode over things puts Calli off immensely. Also her tendencies to flat out ignore and be dismissive towards others irritates Calli as well, she thinks Lace is just being arrogant in that regard. While Calli does feel bad for how she acted out towards Lace she never sees herself caring much for the girl. Category:Blog posts